SNOW FAREWELL
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Cinta yang telah pergi tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Sakit? Tentu saja sangat sakit dan pedih. Namun kenyataan tak bisa ditolak, takdir tak bisa dirubah. Ikhlas dan berusaha tegar menerima semua yang terjadi. /mind to RnR?/


**SNOW FAREWELL**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Sai**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**GENRE : **

**Love Story, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

**DISCLAIMER : Tokoh punya Masashi Kishimoto, ide cerita pure punya aku (mell)**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, GAJE, and many others**

**SUMMARY :**

**Cinta yang telah pergi tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Sakit? Tentu saja sangat sakit dan pedih. Namun kenyataan tak bisa ditolak, takdir tak bisa dirubah. Ikhlas dan berusaha tegar menerima semua yang terjadi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=-= CHAPTER 1 =-=**

"Aku suka padamu." Pernyataan pemuda bermata onyx ini membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, sebelumnya hubunganku dengan dia tak terlalu dekat bahkan terkesan acuh tak acuh meskipun kami teman satu sekolah bahkan sekelas pula. Sifatnya memang dingin dan suka menyendiri. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan mengatakan hal ini padaku.

"Jangan diam! Aku butuh jawaban." Katanya lagi setelah lama menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Ja-jawaban a-apa?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulutku. Sudah pastilah jawaban tentang perasaannya itu. Haduh ... Kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba bodoh begini?

"Aku tahu kau ini pintar. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku." Sepertinya dia mulai kesal, meski ekspresinya masih tenang seperti biasanya namun dari ucapannya aku bisa mengetahui bahwa dia memang sudah mulai kesal.

"Emm ... A-ano ... Sa-sasuke san, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Kembali aku melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

Kini aku yang kesal karena jawabannya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara begitu? Dia bilang suka padaku, tapi tak tahu alasannya. Apa dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Huh ... Menyebalkan.

"Hanya saja aku ingin selalu bersamamu, membuatmu bahagia, serta melindungimu." Katanya lagi.

Ucapannya itu membuatku terkejut juga tersipu. Hatiku tersentuh dan berbunga-bunga mendengarnya, aku tahu dia sungguh-sungguh. Hal itu terlihat dari tatapan mata serta ketegasan ucapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Dia bertanya sembari menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata lavenderku. "Aku tidak menerima kata penolakan."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia berkata seolah aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menerima dia. Kepalaku mengangguk perlahan seraya membalas tatapan matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum. Begitu manis dan tampan. Lelaki berambut raven yang kini berdiri dihadapanku ini adalah kekasihku, yahh ... mulai hari ini kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Aneh memang. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Bukan mimpi ataupun khayalan. Aku Hinata Hyuuga merupakan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Lelaki berwajah stoic yang selalu bersikap dingin kepada siapapun.

Setiap pagi dia sudah menunggu di depan rumahku. Kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama berjalan kaki, karena jarak menuju sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi masih bisa ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja tanpa harus menggunakan kendaraan. Ketika pulang pun dia selalu mengantarku sampai ke rumah.

Kedua orangtua serta adikku sudah sangat akrab dengan Sasuke, bahkan sudah menganggapnya bagian dalam keluarga kami. Aku senang melihatnya, semoga ke depannya semakin baik lagi hingga hubungan kami bisa berakhir di pelaminan.

Ya ampun ... Apa yang aku pikirkan? Pikiranku terlalu menerawang jauh sampai kesana. Aku jadi malu sendiri jika memikirkan hal itu. Umur kami masih 17 tahun, perjalanan hidup kami masih sangatlah panjang, untuk sampai ke tahap itu sungguh masih jauh.

Sore ini Sasuke mengajakku pergi, namun dia tak memberitahuku akan pergi kemana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00, namun dia belum juga datang. 2 jam sudah aku menunggunya. Beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Pesan pun tak dibalas. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Langit sudah berubah gelap. Sasuke belum juga datang. Aku marah, kesal, khawatir, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah ingkar janji seperti ini. Jika memang akan datang terlambat, dia selalu memberitahu. Namun kini tak ada kabar darinya. Aku mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saja dia ada urusan penting yang sangat mendadak, sehingga tak ada waktu memberikan kabar padaku. Ya ... Aku akan berusaha berpikiran seperti itu. Kita lihat besok, apa yang akan dia katakan. Pasti besok dia akan menjelaskan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang ...

Mataku seperti mata panda. Ada lingkaran hitam dibawah mataku. Karena semalaman aku tak dapat tidur. Meski aku mencoba berpikir positif, tetap saja pikiranku kalut perasaanku tak menentu. Ibu terkejut melihat keadaanku yang lebih mirip hantu sadako daripada seorang gadis manis yang akan pergi ke sekolah. Jelas, wajahku pucat dan ... ya ampun ... Aku lupa menyisir rambutku. Jadi memang pantas bukan aku dipanggil sadako oleh Ibuku karena penampilanku sekarang? Kalau saja Ibu tak melihatku, mungkin saja aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan penampilan berantakkan. Dan pastilah semua orang akan mentertawakanku bahkan mengira aku sudah gila.

Ponselku berbunyi.

Segera aku mengangkatnya ketika melihat sebuah nama yang muncul di layar ponselku.

"Hinata, aku tunggu di Taman." Ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Aku segera mengakhiri pembicaraan, kemudian berlari menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Bahkan aku belum sempat merapikan rambutku, aku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan apapun, yang ingin aku tahu keadaannya sekarang juga meminta penjelasan darinya.

Kulihat sosok lelaki berambut raven berpakaian seragam sekolah sedang duduk di bangku taman. Perlahan aku mendekat kearahnya, mataku tiba-tiba saja berlinang. Kenapa? Cengeng sekali aku. Apa sebegitu takutkah aku kehilangan lelaki ini? Sungguh aku memang takut, aku tak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintainya ...

"Hinata..." Dia sedikit terkejut melihatku, lebih jelasnya dia terkejut melihat penampilanku yang berantakkan.

"Kau ... kau jahat, Sasuke." Kataku dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis agar tak membludak keluar.

Dia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih sembari mempererat pelukan.

"Kau jahat..." Akhirnya tangisanku pecah. Aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Iya aku memang jahat. Menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberimu kabar. Kemarin ada sesuatu hal penting yang tak bisa aku tinggalkan. Maafkan aku." Sasuke membelai rambut indigoku begitu lembut, mengecup kepalaku berulang kali.

Tak ada kata setelah itu. Kami hanya berpelukkan, merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dirindukan. Hatiku nyaman, tentram, merasakan kehangatan ini. Rasa marah dan kesal yang menderaku seketika lenyap, kini aku hanya ingin memeluknya.

"Hinata ... Kau bersedia ikut denganku?" Kini dia memegang kedua bahuku sembari menatapku.

"Kemana?" Aku pun menatapnya. Memandang wajahnya yang memang sangat aku rindukan.

"Keluargaku ingin bertemu."

Aku terkejut. Dia bilang keluarganya ingin bertemu denganku? Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku belum siap bertemu dengan mereka, sungguh. Aku malu.

Hinata Hyuuga ... Kau memang payah, sifat pemalu mu sangatlah mengganggu dan tidak pada tempatnya. Justru ini bagus kan, berarti keluarga Sasuke ingin mengenalmu. Dengan begitu kalian bisa melanjutkan hubungan ke tahap yang lebih serius jika keluarga kedua belah pihak sudah saling mengenal dan menyetujui.

Ya ampun ... Pikiranku mulai menjurus kesana lagi. Apa aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin segera menikah dengan Sasuke dan menjadi nyonya Uchiha? Uchiha Hinata ... Wajahku merona jika membayangkan itu.

"Hinata..." Panggilnya menghilangkan semua lamunan yang sedang ada di dalam pikiranku.

"I-iya." Kataku tergagap. "Kapan?"

"Secepatnya. Bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah kita pergi?"

"Baiklah." Aku tersenyum.

"Kau seperti panda." Dia mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Ih Sasuke ... Kau malah mengejekku. Ini semua gara-gara kau." Aku menggerutu.

"Benarkah? Tapi begini aku lebih suka. Kau nampak lucu." Dia tersenyum, masih mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Huft ... Kau menyebalkan." Bibirku mengkerucut karena kesal.

CUUPPP ...

Sasuke mengecup bibirku, membuatku terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja aku terjatuh jika saja dia tidak memegangi tubuhku. Ini adalah pertama kali dia menciumku. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Wajahku seketika berubah merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Mata onyxnya menatapku tajam, kami begitu dekat, deru nafasnya seolah menyapu wajahku. Perlahan dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih dekat, dan dia mencium bibirku lagi.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sedikit liar. Aku tak bisa mengimbangi permainan Sasuke. Nafasku memburu, aku kehabisan nafas. Dia melumat serta menghisap bibirku, bermain lidah, menggigit lembut bibir bawahku.

"Eng ... Sasuke ..." Ujarku di tengah ciuman yang semakin panas. Aku harus menghentikan ini, sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar dia mau melepaskan ciuman. Dan dia pun melepaskannya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku lepas kendali. Aku begitu merindukanmu." Dia berkata sembari menatapku, tatapannya itu selalu mengunciku seakan aku tak bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara.

Wajahku merona, hatiku bahagia mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah perlakukan aku seperti kemarin. Itu membuatku menderita. Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman hanya memikirkanmu." Aku berkata panjang lebar.

"Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu." Sasuke menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tersenyum.

Kami pergi ke sekolah dengan berlari setelah melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, ya itulah yang aku rasakan ketika bersamanya.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku sampai di sekolah?

Semua orang melempar senyum geli ke arahku. Wajahku bak kepiting rebus kala mengingat penampilanku yang masih berantakkan. Sungguh aku lupa akan hal itu. Pantas saja mereka tertawa ketika melihatku. Aisshh … Hinata Hyuuga kau begitu memalukan.

**.**

**.**

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha ...

Begitu luas, bersih, juga rapi. Meski rumahnya model lama, namun sangat bagus. Kini aku duduk di ruang tamu bersama Sasuke, dengan hati tak menentu. Aku merasa gelisah, bagaimana tidak ... Aku akan bertemu dengan orang tua dari kekasihku, bisa dibilang calon mertua. Sasuke terus menggenggam tanganku agar sedikitnya perasaanku bisa lebih tenang.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, mereka pun datang. Ikut bergabung bersama kami. Ternyata kedua orangtua Sasuke sangat ramah dan baik membuatku nyaman dan merasa sedang berada di rumah sendiri. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti orang yang sudah dikenalnya sangat lama, padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami. Mungkin Sasuke sering membicarakan aku pada mereka, sehingga ketika bertemu mereka sudah langsung bisa akrab denganku.

Kedua orangtua Sasuke memintaku untuk makan malam disana. Akupun menyetujuinya, setelah mengirim pesan pada orangtuaku bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat. Tentu saja aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau aku pergi bersama dengan Sasuke untuk menemui keluarganya, dan Ayah juga Ibuku senang mendengar hal itu.

Makan malam selesai ...

Aku membantu _Oba-san _mencuci piring di dapur. Kami mengobrol banyak hal, mengenai masa kecil Sasuke, dan mengenai kakak Sasuke yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baru kuketahui penyebab kematian kakaknya itu dikarenakan penyakit kanker otak yang dideritanya. Memang Sasuke pernah menceritakan tentang kakaknya namun hanya sedikit saja, dia hanya bilang mempunyai seorang saudara laki-laki namun sudah tiada ketika dia berumur 10 tahun. Aku masih ingat ekspresinya ketika menceritakan itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, sehingga aku pun tak berani bertanya lebih.

"Hinata mencintai Sasuke?" Pertanyaan _Oba-san_ ini membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke." Kataku mantap.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi." _Oba-san_ menggenggam tanganku erat dengan air mata yang berlinang, kemudian dia memelukku.

Aku mengangguk. Meski tak mengerti, mengapa Oba-san mengatakan semua itu padaku. Lalu mengapa Oba-san menangis? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya Oba-san sangat khawatir kalau aku akan menyakiti hati Sasuke, putera yang sangat disayanginya. Tentu saja aku tak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, kecuali dia sendiri yang ingin aku pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Hinata nanti main kesini lagi ya." Oba-san juga Oji-san mengantar kepergianku sampai ke depan pintu.

"Hai. Terimakasih atas makan malamnya. Sampai jumpa lagi, aku pamit pulang dulu." Aku membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda hormat, kemudian segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggu diluar. Mereka melambaikan tangan kearahku, dibalas oleh lambaian tanganku disertai senyum. Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa mengenal keluarga Sasuke.

Jarak antara rumah Sasuke dengan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga bisa ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Kurang lebih memakan waktu 20 menit. Kami menyusuri jalanan yang mulai terlihat sepi disinari lampu temaram. Tanganku kini berada di dalam genggaman Sasuke. Terasa hangat, membuatku tentram.

"Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan di dapur?" Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Hm, rahasia. Itu pembicaraan khusus wanita." Jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"Hm kau mulai bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku." Sasuke menarik ujung hidungku.

"..." Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Arigatou." Ujar Sasuke kemudian, membuatku mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kau berterimakasih padaku?"

"Untuk semuanya." Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan tanpa melihatku.

"Justru akulah yang harus berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih, aku sangat bahagia hari ini." Aku tersenyum, mempererat genggaman tanganku padanya.

"..." Sasuke tak merespon. Dia terdiam sembari menatapku dengan mata onyx indahnya.

"Na-nande?" Tanyaku gugup melihat dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Ya Tuhan, apa Sasuke akan menciumku lagi?" Batinku gelisah.

Bibir tipisnya semakin mendekati bibirku, yach sebentar lagi bibir kami akan bersentuhan. Aku segera menutup kedua mata, membiarkan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, dengan detak jantung tak beraturan.

"Panda ku yang lucu …" Sasuke mencubit pipiku yang merah merona.

"Na-nani?" Aku membuka mata, melihat sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. Bibirku mengerucut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Enak saja dia memanggilku Panda. Jadi aku ini seperti binatang gendut berwarna hitam-putih itu? Oh ayolah … Sasuke! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Masih banyak kan sebutan lain yang lebih manis dan mesra, seperti Honey, Baby, atau … Hime … Ingin rasanya sekali saja dia memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu.

"Jangan cemberut! Kalau aku cium, kau akan kewalahan seperti waktu itu lho." Ujarnya mengingatkan aku pada ciuman pertama kami, membuat rona di wajahku semakin terlihat jelas. Spontan saja aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, seakan melindunginya dari serangan Sasuke yang bisa datang kapan saja.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, Hime." Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku. Dia mengacak-acak rambut indigoku, serta mencubit pipiku lembut.

"Aishh … Sasuke. Kau senang sekali menggodaku." Kataku, pura-pura terlihat kesal. Padahal dalam hati, aku sangat bahagia karena untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggilku Hime.

GREPP …

Sasuke menarik tubuhku dalam pelukkannya. Dia memelukku erat, sangat erat. Membuatku sedikit sesak nafas juga heran.

"Sa-sasuke, ka-kau kenapa?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja." Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke…"

"Sssttt, diamlah Hime! Jangan bicara lagi."

"Ba-baiklah."

Kami berpelukkan dalam diam. Di jalanan sepi yang hanya diterangi sorot lampu temaram serta angin malam yang membelai tubuh, membuat kehangatan yang tercipta ini tak ingin berakhir dengan cepat.

Desah nafas Sasuke terdengar tak beraturan, seiring pelukkannya yang semakin erat. Aku mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti juga takut. Ketika aku akan melepaskan pelukkan, dia tak membiarkannya kemudia berkata: "Jangan lepaskan pelukkanmu, Hime. Aku mohon…"

Kembali aku menuruti permintaannya. Meski dalam hati aku merasa khawatir, tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bersikap tak seperti biasanya. Biarlah, biarlah tetap seperti ini. Aku tak akan berkata apapun lagi, aku hanya akan menikmati waktu kebersamaan kita dengan hidmat, merekam semuanya di dalam otak, menjadikannya kenangan terindah dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang dulu ya." Sasuke pamit.

Kami telah sampai di depan rumahku. Tak terasa memang, waktu bergulir dengan cepat ketika aku bersamanya.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujarku sembari tersenyum.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hm maksudmu?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Ciuman selamat malam?"

"Sa-sasuke ... Kau ini ..." Wajahku bersemu merah mendengar ucapannya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ayo Hime, aku menunggu." Ujarnya.

Perlahan aku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, wajahku benar-benar merah, karena malu. Jantungku pun berdetak tak menentu. Aku tak percaya, bahwa aku telah menciumnya di depan rumah. Semoga saja Ayah, Ibu, atau Adikku tidak melihat adegan yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu." Aku memegangi lengannya. Dia menatapku dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kataku tersenyum. Dan diapun tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku katakan padanya.

Entah mengapa hatiku tiba-tiba saja merasa berat melepas kepergiannya. Oh ayolah Hinata ... Ada apa denganmu? Besok juga kalian akan bertemu lagi kan. Sasuke berjalan semakin menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandanganku tertelan oleh gelapnya malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading minna :)**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**


End file.
